chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/The Dreams Chapter Three
You're so foolish. Thanks to you, you AND your sister are STUCK in space forever! Some brother YOU are.. --------------------------------------- {wailing} ..What kind of dream was THAT?! It seemed so..unreal, in a way. Hopefully that "dream" won't come true. {mumbling} ..Is Rose about to wake up? {groan} "Good morning Balloon..{yawn}" ..She's probably still a bit sleepy. She smiles warmly. "I had a REALLY wonderful dream last night. Do you want to hear it?" ..Of course! It's never too late to smile. {chuckle} "Very well. I had a dream about''..uhh.." ''?!?!?! I frown, staring at her. "Um, everything okay sis?" {gulp} "Y-Yes, of course! I'm more than okay! I'm feeling GREAT!!" ..If you say so. "Anyway, I dreamt about..the entire world being reborn and reformed into a new, lovely beginning for everyone." ..That sounds so beautiful. "..Well said, R. You really have a way with words." She shrugs modestly. "It's nothing Balloon, really.." ..Yes it is, Sister. Not everyone could use simple words in such a poetic way. Rose clasps her hands together, still beaming with joy. "Soo..how about you? What did my sweet lil' brother dream about?" ..It wasn't a dream. Well, it didn't SEEM like one. {choking} "I..I..don't want to talk about it." I mumble. {gasp} Her eyes widen. "Wh-What?! Why not?" I JUST DON'T. {grunt} "Just leave me alone Sis! Please!!" ".....No." ?!?!?! "Why can't you..?! Why can't you just LISTEN to me for ONE--" {heavy sigh} "..Calm down Balloon." ........... Rose gently squeezes my hand. "You can tell me. I won't judge you or make fun of you." {sigh} Fine. {deep breath} "..I had this weird 'dream' last night, and it was about''..umm." Rose half-smiles. "Take your time, okay? No rush." ''Thanks sis. "..It was basically the opposite of your dream, R. Instead of everyone being happy and together..some people were unable to smile, feel emotions, or even see their loved ones ever again." Her face pales, and she deflates. "..Geez..that's just..so..grim." ..I agree. Rose lays near the edge of the cloud, staring at the clear skies. "..I hope that doesn't happen to us." Me neither. Not being able to go home is a terrible feeling. ..Wait a minute. We're still on this cloud, right? So why hasn't it faded away or disappeared? It's not even MOVING, like most clouds do. ..What if..what if we're STUCK on this cloud? Will it ever move? What if we're stuck on this..FOREVER?! Rose tilts her head, facing my direction. "Little brother? You alright?" {sniffle} No, not really.. "..Mmhm." She extends her arms out. "It's okay. Your big sister will take care of you." ..I'm so happy you're with me. "..What's on your mind?" ..Everything, really. "..Rose?" I ask. She nods. "Yeah? What's up?" {deep breath} Here goes.. "..Do..do you remember why or how we ended up here?" {groan} "..I honestly don't. I'm sorry.." It's fine. It's just that.. Will we even be ABLE to go home?! I run near the corner where Rose is lying down. {slip} "Woah--" {rustle} ..?!?!?! Rose..she rescued me. {sigh of relief} "Thanks R. Again.." {giggle} "It's what big sisters do. But you should be more careful next time, okay? You could have fallen off the---...." Huh? Why did she suddenly stop talking? Rose stops to a halt, growing even paler by the minute. "..Oh. My. Goodness.." ..What is it? What's happening?! "What's wrong Rose? Is everything.." {thundering} "..okay." I guess I spoke too soon. {gulp} She turns back to me, shaking. "..I think a thunderstorm's coming.." WH-WHAT?! Are we going to get hit? {exasperated sigh} "Don't worry Balloon. We won't be affected by it. Hopefully it won't--" {pssh..} "..rain." ..It's raining on this cloud. Could we just jump off and float towards Earth? ..Wait. It feels like me and Rose are TRAPPED on this cloud. Like, WE'RE NOT LEAVING ANYTIME SOON. So much for going home.. Rose cuddles under a blanket draped over her arms. {heavy breathing} You can do this. Just tell her about the 'dream' again. {puffing} She smiles, half grimacing. "Balloon? What's wrong? You're getting a little pale." .......... I suck in a breath, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards edge of the cloud. {gasp} "B-Balloon?! What's wrong?! Answer me, please!!" ..Fine. You asked for it. "..Rose?" She perks up, wrapping her blanket tighter. "Y-Yeah..? S-Sorry..I'm a bit..c-cold.." {shivering} "M-Me t-too.." "Here--" {rustling} Aww, so sweet of her! I hug Rose again. "Thanks big sister. Um, anyways..." Keep your cool. Just keep cool. "I..I think my dream turned into a nightmare.." {gasp} The pale pink color drains from her face. "Are you serious?!" she squeaks. Yes. {huffing} "We can't even go home! We're stuck here, like prisoners." {gulp} ..??? Rose covers her mouth, feverishly moving to the edge again. ..Uh oh. She hovers over, vomiting loudly. Eww.. {coughing} ..I'm going to help her. I pull the blanket off her shoulders, moving it aside. {heavy breathing} "S-Sorry Balloon. I just got airsick..ugghh.." No worries. {choking} "..I'm feeling a bit dizzy.." "Close your eyes, okay? And don't open them until your sickness isn't heavy anymore, got it?" Rose nods, smiling weakly. "Mmhm. I'll just have a tiny nap.." ..Good idea! {snoozing} A few seconds later, I fall asleep, thanks to the rain and the softness of the clouds. Category:Blog posts